The present invention relates to high-frequency use switches, and in particular, to a high-frequency use switch intended principally for switching a high-frequency current circuit.
Conventionally, there has been a high-frequency use switch as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 6-38354, for the purpose of improving the high-frequency characteristic of the high-frequency use switch.
This is a high-frequency use switch such that a box-shaped shield casing is mounted on a substrate that is insert-molded in line with a fixed contact member and a movable contact member is brought in and out of contact with an upper end portion of the fixed contact member that is projecting from a bottom surface of this shield casing, thereby opening and closing the high-frequency current circuit.
However, the aforementioned high-frequency use switch is hard to obtain the desired high-frequency characteristic and also necessitates the box-shaped shield casing having a complicated shape. These factors lead to the problems of low productivity and difficulties in dimensional reduction.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the present invention has the object of providing a compact high-frequency use switch of a high productivity.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, a first inventive feature of the present application is a high-frequency use switch, wherein a dielectric is arranged between a fixed contact that faces a movable contact while being able to come in and out of contact with it and a shield member located in the vicinity of the fixed contact.
A second inventive feature of the present application is a high-frequency use switch, wherein a plurality of movable contactors that reciprocate in the direction of thickness thereof on the basis of excitation and nonexcitation of an electromagnet block are brought in and out of contact alternately with a common fixed contact and a normally-open fixed contact and with the common fixed contact and a normally-closed fixed contact so as to open and close a high-frequency current circuit, and wherein a dielectric is arranged between the fixed contact and a shield member positioned in the vicinity of the fixed contact.
According to the first or second inventive feature of the present application, the desired frequency characteristic can be secured without using a box-shaped shield casing having a complicated shape as in the prior art. For this reason, a compact high-frequency use switch can be obtained with high productivity.
A third inventive feature is a high-frequency use switch characterized in that the dielectric is an insulating wall integrally formed with a base.
According to the third feature, the dielectric is the insulating wall integrated with the base, and there is a reduction in the number of components and assembling processes. For this reason, a compact high-frequency use switch can be obtained with higher productivity.
A fourth feature is that the dielectric is constructed of a plurality of insulating walls arranged parallel to each other with a distance between opposite faces equal to the thickness of the shield member.
According to the fourth feature, the dielectric serves as a member for positioning the shield member, and therefore, the assembling performance is improved.
A fifth feature is that a lower end portion of a fixed contact terminal provided with the fixed contact and a lower end portion of a ground terminal extended from the shield member are arranged in line with each other.
According to the fifth feature, the terminal portion of the fixed contact terminal and the ground terminal of the shield member are arranged in line with each other. For this reason, the mounting work on a printed board or the like is facilitated to a convenience.
A sixth feature is that a ground tongue with which the movable contactor comes in contact when separated from the fixed contact extends on the shield member.
According to the sixth feature, the movable contactor comes into contact with the ground tongue of the shield member when separated from the fixed contact, and therefore, the high-frequency characteristic when the contact is opened is further improved.
A seventh feature is that an engagement pawl with which a restoration spring for urging the movable contactor is engaged extends on the shield member.
According to the seventh feature, the restoration spring for urging the movable contactor is engaged with the engagement pawl of the shield member, and therefore, the assembly of the switch is facilitated.
An eighth feature is that a pair of common fixed contacts whose contact surfaces to be brought in contact with the movable contactor are directed in opposite directions are provided in upper portions of the common fixed contact terminal.
According to the eighth feature, the different movable contactors alternately come into contact with the pair of fixed contacts provided at the upper portions of the common fixed contact terminal. This arrangement allows the obtainment of a high-frequency use switch capable of opening and closing different high-frequency current circuits with interposition of the dielectric.
A ninth feature is that a pair of movable contactors that are arranged in parallel so as not to face each other are made to simultaneously reciprocate in the direction of plate thickness so as to come in contact alternately with the fixed contact, thereby opening and closing different high-frequency current circuits.
According to the ninth feature, the pair of movable contactors that are arranged in parallel so as not to face each other come in and out of contact alternately with the different fixed contacts. This arrangement allows the obtainment of a high-frequency use switch of which the adjacent movable contactors are magnetically influenced less, assuring a superior high-frequency characteristic.
A tenth feature is that a pair of movable contactors that are arranged in line with one another in an insulated state are made to simultaneously reciprocate in the direction of plate thickness so as to come in contact alternately with the fixed contact, thereby opening and closing different high-frequency current circuits.
According to the tenth feature, the pair of movable contactors arranged in line with each other in the insulated state alternately come in and out of contact with the fixed contact, thereby opening and closing the different high-frequency current circuits. This arrangement allows the obtainment of a high-frequency use switch that facilitates the manufacturing of a movable block having the movable contactor, assuring higher productivity.
An eleventh feature is a high-frequency use switch, wherein a dielectric is arranged between a fixed contact that faces a movable contact while being able to come in and out of contact with it and a shield member positioned roughly in a plane identical to that of the fixed contact.
A twelfth feature is a plurality of movable contactors that reciprocate in the direction of thickness thereof on the basis of excitation and nonexcitation of an electromagnet block are brought in and out of contact alternately with a common fixed contact and a normally-open fixed contact and with the common fixed contact and a normally-closed fixed contact so as to open and close a high-frequency current circuit, and wherein a dielectric is arranged between the fixed contact and the shield member positioned in a plane roughly identical to that of the fixed contact.
According to the eleventh and twelfth features, the desired frequency characteristic can be secured without using a box-shaped shield casing having the complicated shape as in the prior art. For this reason, a compact high-frequency use switch can be obtained with high productivity.
Particularly by arranging the shield member and the fixed contact in the roughly identical planar form, the so-called coplanar guide structure can be constructed. For this reason, a high-frequency use switch having the desired frequency characteristic can be obtained.
Furthermore, the ground terminal of the shield member and the fixed contact are arranged in line with each other, so that the mounting work on the printed board or the like is facilitated.
A thirteenth feature is that the shield member and the fixed contact are integrated with each other by a dielectric.
According to the thirteenth feature, the shield member and the fixed contact are integrated with each other by the dielectric, and therefore, the number of components and the number of assembling processes in the assembling line are reduced to allow the productivity to be improved.
A fourteenth feature is that a ground tongue with which the movable contactor that is separated from the fixed contact comes in contact extends at least in one end portion of the shield member.
According to the fourteenth feature, the movable contactor comes into contact with the ground tongue of the shield member when separated from the fixed contact, and therefore, the high-frequency characteristic when the contact is opened is further improved.
A fifteenth feature is that a bending use shoulder portion is integrally formed with a base portion of the ground tongue.
According to the fifteenth feature, the bending use shoulder portion integrally formed with the base portion of the ground tongue can be used as a reference plane. For this reason, the ground tongue bending work becomes accurate, thereby allowing the assembling accuracy to be improved. Furthermore, the bending work can be performed rapidly, producing the effect of further improving the productivity.